creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PkmnCrzyDmnd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PkmnCrzyDmnd page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 19:50, June 4, 2012 It was unfinished, just a copy-paste of a cleverbot chatlog, and it was probably going to turn into a pasta about BEN. The first two reasons make it a candidate for deletion, the third is just a facepalm. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 05:23, June 6, 2012 (UTC) It's still not high quality, I mean, honestly, it's a cleverbot chatlog that was creepy, so what? That's been done 9999999999 times, just like all the pokepasta. Plus, it wasn't even finished so it would be deleted in a week anyways; even journal pastas have to be finished in at least two weeks or they get deleted. Try FINISHING your work before posting it. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 19:09, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Well before you get your panties in a knot and start getting pissed off at me, let me tell you something: we have quality standards, which your page did not meet, and your page was unfinished - you shouldn't even be posting it until your work was finished. A mastermind, born of nothing, grown into something. They call him Alixe 00:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Needs Editing/BAD Template NEVER remove either by yourself. You may have fixed the grammar... but I don't know if you noticed the story is still a shitty wall of text. It's earned you a three day ban. Toodles. Take me out of darkness, walk me out of blindness, lift me out of sadness, save me from my damned-ness 00:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC)